A lever switch for vehicle is generally disposed near the steering wheel of an automobile. The lever switch is used for the purpose of changing over the function of headlights, turn signal for direction indication, wiper motor for operating wipers of windshield and rear window, and washer motor for ejecting washer liquid to the windowpane.
A conventional lever switch is explained by referring to FIG. 9 to FIG. 12.
FIG. 9 is a plan sectional view of a conventional lever switch. FIG. 10 is a perspective exploded view of the lever switch shown in FIG. 9. FIG. 11 is a side sectional view of the lever switch shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9 to FIG. 11, the lever switch has a case 1 and a lever switch 2. The case 1 is a box, with an opening formed at the right side, and is made of polyacetal or other resin. An operation lever 2 protrudes from the opening of the case 1. A coil spring 3 and a ball 4 are contained in a hole 2A at the leading end of the root side of the operation lever 2. A through-hole 2B is formed at both sides of the lever switch 2. A through-hole 5A is formed at the side of a sliding element 5. A shaft 6 is inserted in the through-hole 2B and through-hole 5A, and the operation lever 2 is rotatably provided at the right end of the sliding element 5.
A shaft portion 5B of the sliding element 5 is inserted into a support hole 1A, and is rotatably accommodated in the case 1. A moderator pin 8 being thrust to a coil spring 7 in a relatively deflected state is put in a hole 5C at the left end of the sliding element 5.
A moderator plate 9 is formed of a resin of low hardness such as elastomer. This moderator plate 9 comprises a moderation ditch 9A in a concave shape formed in the center, moderation protrusions 9B formed at both ends, and a sliding surface 9C linking them in an inclination. The moderator plate 9 is held and fixed at the left inner side wall of the case 1. The leading end of the moderator pin 8 elastically contacts with the moderation ditch 9A.
A cover 10 covers the lower side opening of the case 1. Beneath the cover 10, there is a switch contact point (not shown) for electrically opening and closing by the rotation of the sliding element 5. The lever switch is composed in this structure.
In this structure, in FIG. 9, the operation lever 2 is located at the neutral position. When the operation lever 2 is manipulated in the lower direction from the neutral position, as shown in FIG. 12, the sliding element 5 rotates in the upper direction from the fulcrum of the shaft portion 5B supported on the case 1. Accordingly, the moderator pin 8 being thrust to the coil spring 7 departs from the moderation ditch 9A of the moderator plate 9, and elastically slides on the sliding surface 9C.
Where the sliding element 5 contacts with the upper inner side wall of the case 1, the moderator pin 8 elastically slides from the sliding surface 9C to the moderation protrusion 9B. At this time, the deflection amount of the coil spring 7 changes. As a result, the operator feels a moderate sensation of manipulation from the operator lever 2. By such rotation of the sliding element 5, the switch contact point at the lower position is opened and closed electrically.
When the operation lever 2 is returned from the lower position to the neutral position, or when the operation lever 2 is manipulated in the upper direction from the neutral position, similarly, the moderator pin 8 slides elastically on the moderation ditch 9A, sliding surface 9C, and moderation protrusions 9B of the moderator plate 9. As the deflection amount of the coil spring 7 changes at these positions, a moderate sensation at each position is obtained.
From the fulcrum of the through-hole 2B in which the shaft 6 is inserted, the operation lever 2 can be manipulated in both forward and backward directions. In this case, the ball 4 being thrust to the coil spring 3 contained in the hole 2A of the operation lever 2 elastically contacts with the sliding element 5. As a result, a moderate sensation of manipulation is obtained, and by rotation of the operation lever 2, the switch contact point at the lower position is opened and closed electrically.
In the conventional lever switch, however, when the sliding element 5 is rotated by manipulation of the operation lever 2, in particular, the operation lever 2 returns from the upper or lower direction to the neutral position, and the moderator pin 8 departs from the sliding surface 9C of the moderator plate 9 and elastically contacts with the moderation ditch 9A, and at this time, as the moderator pin 8 hits against the moderation ditch 9A, a collision sound is generated due to inertia of the coil spring 7 inclined to elongate, or rattling of moderator pin 8 or coil spring 7 in the hole 5C of the sliding element 5.
It is hence an object of the invention to present a lever switch operating silently, with a favorable sensation of manipulation, by lowering the collision sound occurring when manipulating the lever switch, and a compound switch using the same.